Since 1990, the ADCC at NYU has been providing core resources and pilot study support to a comprehensive, multidisciplinary research program on aging and AD that spans basic through psychosocial research. The main scientific goal of the ADCC is to facilitate and enhance research that will lead to early diagnosis and prevention. Over the next 5-years, core resources will be used to study the transition from normal aging to mild cognitive impairment (MCI) and early AD, and also to examine other dementia etiologies that may overlap with early AD. In addition to NYUSM, investigators at the Nathan Kline Institute (NKI), the NYS Institute for Basic Research (IBR), and other New York City area facilities are also participating. Patients with AD and related disorders, subjects with MCI, and cognitively normal subjects are studied longitudinally through postmortem. A Director and eight Associate Leaders who serve on an Executive Committee and an External Scientific Advisory Committee supervise the ADCC. Standard ADCC cores supported consist of Administrative, Clinical, Neuropathology, Data Management and Education Cores. Two additional important resources, Neuroimaging and Caregiver Cores, significantly strengthen the research contributions of the ADCC investigators. The Clinical Core includes CSF and Blood Sample Banks and a Satellite Multicultural Clinic focusing on minority recruitment. The Neuropathology Core includes a morphometry component at IBR and a satellite at the Sun Health Research Institute (Sun City, AZ). Each year, the ADC directly supports several pilot studies, and provides core resources (subjects, clinical to extensive current research receiving primary support from the NIH and other sources. There is extensive collaboration with other ADC's and national consortia, and data from the NYU ADCC is shared with the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC) and with numerous collaborating investigators. The NYU ADCC has made and will continue to make substantial contributions toward eliminating the problem of AD.